gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Leviathan
also known as Grand Dragon Leviathan, Great Beast, Ancient Destroyer. And Great/Terrible Behemoth The great Leviathan is an ancient creature of darkness ORIGIN: in the year 8000 B.C. a great asteroid crashed on the earth, it landed in the Atlantic Ocean and sunk. 100 years passed and the people of Atlantis heard of the asteroid and went to claim its supposed ancient powers, not knowing in doing so would lead to their demise. the Atlanteans recovered it but in the asteroid was a seal with a 6 pointed star, they unlocked it and instantly the skies grew dark and lighting crashed as a mighty roar echoed across the globe, out of the asteroid burst a huge and powerful looking sea serpent the Leviathan was unleashed! the leviathan instantly destroyed Atlantis with its powerful energy attacks and control over the seas (causing a mighty tidal wave to engulf Atlantis). the leviathan then went around and started to destroy the earth. A PLAN OF ACTION: with the leviathan's rampage continuing the great Pharaoh of Egypt in that time called on his magicians and sorcerers to combat the leviathan. They all failed and Egypt was the great beast's next target. THE ANCIENT BATTLE: with no other choice the pharaoh called forth the Egyptian Gods - Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra. the ancient behemoths clashed in a battle that nearly destroyed Egypt. Then when all hope was lost the Pharaoh and an Unknown stranger combined their magic and weakened the leviathan long enough to imprison the monster. using the monsters ancient seal the Seal Of Orichalcos the leviathan was imprisoned in what was to be known as the Marianas Trench ( hence the fact the trench looks like a long serpent). THE SECOND RISING: 2000 years later a mystical being named Trakadox unleashed the leviathan on the world again, this time the leviathan grew to the size of the solar system and threatened to eat it all! but thx to the new Pharaoh now named Jazen and his descendent who time traveled Jerry, the battle this time went into the skies where the leviathan and gods faced off in a energy beam power struggle that illuminated the whole earth!. The leviathan was imprisoned again this time deep in the Red Sea. THE DIMMENSIONAL CONFLICT: In 2008 an evil being named Azula the daughter of the great Shadow Being aka Vampiroh unleashed the leviathan in a dimension to destroy Jerry and his son Jaden. Through a Duel they defeated the monster and when the dimension was destroyed the leviathan was teleported to The Realm there it imprisoned itself in a dark area of the realm called The Pit or Abyss. NOW: the Leviathan was released by the Gen. Of Peace guild and put under control by Bill Plunderbones to do his bidding. at the same time the Light of Destruction aka The Light cleansed the leviathan's darkness so it now serves the LIGHT The Darkness then went into Captain Leon and possessed him and his followers... right now the leviathan is in an unknown place ready to be called to serve anyone who can control this awesome monster. As of Now The Leviathan is either resting in a mini dimension in The Realm or under Daggerpaine Industries ready to be called. POWERS AND ABILITIES: since the Leviathan is not of the Earth it can’t ever be killed or destroyed, mostly because it is ancient for the time after the dawn of time. its basic powers are its strength and agility it can fire a immense purple energy beam from its mouth can conduct electricity through its tendrils and fins and spines, its fins act like wings so it can hover and fly, it must feed on souls and energy to be able to grow to immense size, it has been known to control seas and weather to some extent but not much. WEAKNESS: no known weakness is revealed of course the newest Leviathan blade from Daggerpaine Industries may have the ability to kill or severely hurt this behemoth of destruction. THE ANCIENT DESTROYER: When the Leviathan arrived on earth and its rampage begun the ancient people said in a parchment about its powers. This Ancient Destroyer of power and Darkness - When it roars the Earth shakes, When it flaps its wings Hurricanes and typhoons form, when it splashes into the sea it releases Mega Tsunamis that threaten the land. Most believe the Leviathan came from a dark planet somewhere out in space where darkness and evil reign. a common argument about the leviathan is could the kraken kill the monster : the answer is unknown due to the leviathan being not from earth it can’t be killed by anything of earth But the kraken was created in the Nightmare Realm so it’s not of the Earth either. a clash of titans would be awesome the Kraken vs. The Great Leviathan! NOTE: there are many versions of the Leviathan's appearance the appearance in which it is most seen is the second rising and today picture. Category:Fan Creatures Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Weapons